


【all煊】狐狸驯养计划（二）

by orphan_account



Series: 狐狸驯养计划 [1]
Category: all煊
Genre: BDSM, M/M, Multi, Spanking, 训诫
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-22
Updated: 2019-05-22
Packaged: 2020-03-09 13:57:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,320
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18918394
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account





	【all煊】狐狸驯养计划（二）

本文cp包含灯火通铭，超煊你，雪落玫瑰，胡萝卜丁

 

舞黄上头，BDSM预警，乱七八糟各种东西预警，都是小孩子不能看的东西，当事人更加不能看。

 

架空，ooc？已经ooc了。

 

本篇主灯火通铭一辆小车和雪落玫瑰或许不是车。

 

胡文煊那么害怕被锁住不是没有理由的。

他了解师铭泽的习惯，在发生那件事之前的很多个晚上，每当师铭泽决定给他带上贞操锁之前，总会先和他来上几发，待双方都心满意足之后，再将他仔细锁好。对于餍足的胡文煊来说，上锁的意义只不过是另一种方式的调情罢了。

所以以前的胡文煊，在师铭泽众多折磨人的癖好中，相对喜欢些的只有这个贞操锁。

只是现在的胡文煊不行。对于全身上下几乎没一块好肉的胡文煊来说，趴在床上这件事本身就已经引发了他大面积的连环疼痛，更不用说在这两天的“大清洗”中被格外照顾的臀部，更是无论如何都碰不得的重灾区。用现在这样的身体和师铭泽做爱？胡文煊光是想想就已经害怕的浑身发抖了。

但是，再怎么害怕，胡文煊终究还是一动也不敢动的扒在原地。自从他在徐炳超的床上被师铭泽拎着后颈拖回家之后，师铭泽的精神状态就变得格外不稳定，上一秒的师铭泽还亲怜密爱的托着他的下巴和他接吻，下一秒就能狠狠的甩他两耳光骂他是不要脸的孽畜。喜怒哀乐，无迹可寻。

起码顺从一点，能少吃些苦头。

想到这里，胡文煊突然感觉到抹着清凉膏体的手抚过他伤痕累累的臀部，那只手均匀的将药膏涂抹开来，带着一如既往的温柔体贴和小心翼翼。这是胡文煊熟悉的师铭泽，胡文煊悄悄松了口气，带着点讨好乞怜的姿态，往后撅了撅屁股，主动将自己送到师铭泽的手里。

但是两秒钟后，胡文煊就后悔了。清凉的膏体接触到他的伤痕之后突然化为燎原的烈火，为他带来了新一轮的疼痛体验，他惊叫着往前爬了几步，又被师铭泽捉住腰带了回来，师铭泽的手还是慢条斯理的涂抹着，无论是打人还是涂药，师铭泽都一直遵循着自己强迫症一般的均衡统一的原则，不紧不慢，不偏不倚，只是让胡文煊的痛苦一直源源不绝的持续着。

助理把胡文煊带来的时候，听谷蓝帝的吩咐给胡文煊带了一个手铐，到现在都没摘下来，胡文煊没法反抗师铭泽的动作，只能无助的蹬着腿，伸长脖子高亢的呻吟着。

其实师铭泽最喜欢胡文煊这个样子，胡文煊天生反骨，没人能压的服他，除了床事之外，其他事事都喜欢和师铭泽唱个反调，等师铭泽不耐烦的将他捉去教训时立刻认怂，在他的鞭子下委屈巴巴的呜呜叫着，仿佛自己是天底下最无辜的那只被冤枉的小狐狸。

那些dom个个都喜欢对他们摇着尾巴曲意逢迎的小狗，笑师铭泽把胡文煊纵容成了一头胡天胡地不知天高地厚的小狐狸，却不知师铭泽最享受的，就是小狐狸那些得意又幼稚的恶作剧和受惩罚时委屈哼唧着想要反抗却又没法反抗的小表情。

这是师铭泽一辈子都玩不腻的游戏。

只是这样的风光还是被别人偷瞧了去。一想到徐炳超，师铭泽的手不禁重了两分，胡文煊早已承受不住这药的力道，现在被这样一按，对他来说无异于又经受了一轮责打，他忍不住哭叫了起来。

“师铭泽！你这个大坏蛋！你放开我！我不想做！我不做了！你放开我！”

要是在以往这个时候，师铭泽早就败下阵来，开始安抚哭闹不休的小狐狸了，可是现在，师铭泽只是冷酷无情的用腿按住胡文煊的腰，又挤一些药膏出来，掰开了他的臀瓣。

哦不！

当药膏接触到他的臀缝时，胡文煊的惨叫声简直能震塌楼房，不知道从何处生出的力气，让胡文煊猛的挣开师铭泽的钳制，手脚并用的爬到了床的另一头，胡文煊用带着手铐的手十分勉强的捂住了臀部，瑟瑟发抖的看着师铭泽阴晴不定的脸。

“我数到三，如果你不乖乖的回来，我就给你全身都上一遍这种药。”

“一。”

“二。”

“三。”

胡文煊立刻乖乖的爬了回来。不仅如此，为了方便师铭泽上药，贴心的胡文煊撅起了屁股，将腿扒开成m型，在无声中传达出默默的求饶和热情的邀请。

当然，胡文煊的本意只是希望师铭泽涂满药膏的手不要一不小心碰到别的地方罢了。

小狐狸精。师铭泽第101次发出这样的感叹。

被漂亮小狐狸盛情勾引的师铭泽还是保持着自己的职业操守，为了防止小狐狸再一次逃脱，他用镣铐将小狐狸的手脚绑在特制的、刚好适合小狐狸身材的床架上，将他的身子拉成了一个“大”字形状。在这个姿势下胡文煊的臀缝乃至后穴的风光一览无遗，师铭泽不顾胡文煊凄凄惨惨戚戚的哭泣求饶，公正不阿的将药膏抹遍了角角落落。

当然，在师铭泽第三次挤出药膏并且把手探进胡文煊的后穴时，胡文煊的惨呼声还是上升了起码两个量级。胡文煊努力的缩紧自己的后穴，抗拒这师铭泽手指的进入，一边期期艾艾的恳求师铭泽起码不要碰那里。师铭泽冷酷无情的用沾满药膏的手拍了胡文煊的屁股两巴掌，胡文煊惊叫扭动着，终于还是在师铭泽火热的巴掌下不情不愿的放松了自己的后穴。

天知道胡文煊的肉穴早就在和徐炳超做爱的时候就已经被折腾的红肿不堪了，后来又经历了师铭泽神经质一般的十几次灌肠清洗反复抽打和公开惩戒时大号震动棒的研磨蹂躏，胡文煊这处本来就十分脆弱的所在变得更加的不堪一击，现在把药膏涂进他的身体里，对他来说就像往里面塞了一块烙铁一样，是足以使人崩溃的疼痛。

但是，师铭泽对胡文煊的哀求也好诅咒也好都充耳不闻，他仔仔细细的为胡文煊擦着药，顺便为他做了简单的扩张，对胡文煊的扩张并不费多少功夫，距离震动棒取出来的时间还没过去一个小时，胡文煊的身体已经从各方面做好了下一次进入的准备。

然后，师铭泽托起胡文煊的腰进入了他。

胡文煊慢慢的停止了哭泣，药膏的灼热来的快去的也快，伤处的疼痛随着灼热的消失慢慢消退，和师铭泽做爱的满足感占据了上风，胡文煊一边主动迎合承受着师铭泽的冲撞，一边心满意足的小声哼哼着，扭过头来寻找师铭泽的嘴唇。

当胡文煊如愿以偿的再次吻上师铭泽的嘴唇时，他知道，师铭泽长达三天的怒火终于彻底的熄灭了。

他赢了。

 

谷蓝帝和丁飞俊经过了对刑架的价格数量和售后服务等的反复拉锯之后，终于谈好了合作事宜。随后丁飞俊就和谷蓝帝告别，带着那个差点闯祸的电击装置回去重新研究去了。谷蓝帝则带着点说不清缘由的期待，回到了自己的房间。

果然，胡文煊已经包装妥善，在他的床上等着他了。

小狐狸的手脚都被绑在一起，牢牢的固定在他身后的一根床柱上，腿因此敞成中间分开过大的不太标准的w，露出他身上一条类似于丁字裤一般的装饰，不过谷蓝帝知道这个丁字裤的真相，这其实是丁飞俊设计的贞操锁，可以将小狐狸前方后方的渴望一次封禁。现在的胡文煊前方已经被笼锁牢牢的禁锢住，偃旗息鼓的乖巧雌伏着，后方塞入了短短的一小截肛塞，贞操锁需要用钥匙打开，钥匙自然是在师铭泽的身上。

胡文煊的手被拉到脚边和脚绑在一起，让他不由自主的往床靠板倒去，小狐狸勉强的用头抵着靠板，不让肩背部的伤碰上。口球和眼罩又出现在了小狐狸的脸上，他隔着口球呜呜叫唤，有口水顺着嘴角流下，似乎十分的躁动不安。

谷蓝帝算了算他们的三次相遇，师铭泽竟没有一次肯让小狐狸开口说话，不过这次也由不得他了，谷蓝帝果断伸手解开了胡文煊的眼罩和口球，给了胡文煊三分之一的自由。

胡文煊眯着眼睛适应外界的灯光，又不断的咳嗽着，好容易平复下来，开口的第一句话却是他要喝水。

胡文煊用谷蓝帝的杯子咕嘟咕嘟的才喝了半杯水，谷蓝帝就把杯子拿走了，胡文煊眨着水润的眼睛，嘟着嘴可怜巴巴的看着谷蓝帝：“我还没喝够。”

“我可没钥匙开你的锁，今天晚上你上不了厕所，忍着点，少喝水。”

胡文煊唔了一声，不情不愿的低下头，连头顶上倔强翘起的头发丝都耷拉了下来。

“好吧，再喝两口。”谷蓝帝总是容易心软，他端着杯子送到胡文煊嘴边，胡文煊开开心心的喝了两大口，溢出的水顺着嘴角流下，又被他伸出舌头舔掉。

谷蓝帝的目光避开了这一香艳场面，只能说师铭泽的事先准备确实充分又有道理，不然谷蓝帝不知道自己会不会一时脑热，做出和徐炳超一样的蠢事。

和别人的sub做爱，一直就不在谷蓝帝的考虑范围之内。

喝完了水的胡文煊刚想软趴趴的靠在床板上，就被肩背部的伤刺激的一激灵弹起，又努力的把自己的背挪的离床板远了一些。

这提醒了谷蓝帝，谷蓝帝拿起了一个小瓶子：“我来帮你上药。”

胡文煊看着那个瓶子，吓的声音都变了调：“不！不用了！我很好！谢谢你！”

谷蓝帝狐疑的看了一眼胡文煊全身上下严重红肿的伤痕，连脸上的巴掌印都没有消退半分。小狐狸顶着左右两颊上红彤彤的对称巴掌印，用水汪汪的狐狸眼可怜巴巴瑟瑟发抖的盯着谷蓝帝手里的瓶子，仿佛那是什么洪水猛兽。

谷蓝帝看了一眼瓶子，上面只写了几个字：消肿化瘀膏，丁飞俊出品。

喔！谷蓝帝恍然大悟。

“你别怕，这个和你之前用过的药不同，药效慢一些，但是很温和。”谷蓝帝学着之前师铭泽的样子，摸了摸胡文煊的脑袋安抚他，“师铭泽之前给你用的确实是丁飞俊制作的消肿化瘀药膏，这是我调制的稀释剂，不会有很大的刺激，你放心。”

胡文煊一听到“丁飞俊”这三个字，立刻把头摇成拨浪鼓，说什么也不肯让谷蓝帝把这个药涂到他身上。

仔细想想，从胡文煊第一次认识师铭泽到现在，师铭泽用在胡文煊身上的每一样让他深恶痛绝的实践道具，大到施刑架，小到一个跳蛋，背后都有丁飞俊这个科学怪人的名字。

可以说，丁飞俊是现在的胡文煊第三害怕的人，位次甚至还在师铭泽前面。

接下来的半个小时里，谷蓝帝用尽种种安抚劝慰小孩子的方法，终于一点点的把胡文煊身上比较严重的伤都涂了一层药。上完药的谷蓝帝和胡文煊身上都出了一层薄汗，胡文煊哭的梨花带雨，上气不接下气的，竟比公开惩戒时哭的还要厉害的多。谷蓝帝困惑的确认了一下瓶子里装的药，确实是稀释了100倍的化瘀膏，涂在伤处最多只有类似静电的小刺痛而已，怎么这孩子委屈的好像谷蓝帝也动手打了他一顿似的？

“好了好了，结束了，别哭啦。”谷蓝帝不太擅长照顾孩子，手忙脚乱的拿出纸巾给他擦眼泪，又抚摸着小孩被汗濡湿的后脑勺，却不料这孩子眼泪越掉越多，最后勉强的用那个别扭的姿势扑在谷蓝帝怀里嚎啕大哭了起来。

谷蓝帝头痛极了。他身体僵硬的抱着光溜溜的、哭的撕心裂肺的、投怀送抱的小狐狸，拍着小狐狸的后背顺气。心里默想着这是别人的sub，这是别人的sub……

师铭泽和胡文煊都还是孩子，小孩子们出现了情感危机，自己作为一个比他们大了好几岁的大哥，有义务帮他们调解和好，而不是乘人之危……

终于，在胡文煊哭的满脸通红都要翻起白眼时，谷蓝帝拿出了一根棒棒糖，塞进胡文煊嘴里。

胡文煊看到了棒棒糖，脸上还挂着泪珠，却不由自主的张嘴含住了糖，然后神奇的安静了下来。

原……原来还挺好哄的啊……

胡文煊吃了一会儿糖，然后把糖移到嘴巴的一侧，让那里鼓起一个圆圆的小包，张嘴闷闷的说：“从来没有人对我那么好过，除了我哥。”

“师铭泽对你不好吗？”

“师铭泽只有在床上才对我好。”胡文煊撅起嘴，“平时他总是动不动生气，然后就想方设法的欺负我。”

“他打人好痛，而且一点都不近人情，我都哭了，他还是不肯停下来。他明明知道我最怕痛了！”

“他还总是一出门就把我绑起来，一走就一天！还不告诉我他去哪里，去见了谁……我是人！我是他的恋人！不是他养的小狗！”

胡文煊喋喋不休的抱怨着师铭泽种种不近人情的行为，谷蓝帝却在这些话中听出了点不同寻常的意味，他皱着眉头打断了胡文煊：“你不是他的sub吗？”

胡文煊被问住了，他低着头，犹豫挣扎了好一会儿，终于垂头丧气的说：“我不是圈内人。我只是……只是想找个地方住。”

“我那天离家出走……在这里遇到了他，他说他可以让我住在他家里，我没有地方住，就跟他回去了。然后……然后他就告诉了我圈子的事情，问我愿不愿意做他的sub……他在这里遇见我，以为我是圈内人，我不敢和他说我不是，我怕他把我赶走……然后，就这样了。”

“那么……”谷蓝帝突然严肃了起来，“你和徐炳超是怎么回事？”

“我……我那天在师铭泽家里，看到了我哥。我哥问师铭泽有没有见过我，他居然认识师铭泽！”  
胡文煊说到这里，像是被什么恐惧攥住了心脏一般微微颤抖着，“师铭泽没有把我哥嘴里的我和现在的我联系起来，但是他答应我哥帮他找我。”

“然后，师铭泽就带我来见你了，我害怕他把我交给我哥，所以趁着他那天喝醉了来不及绑我，就逃出来了——接着就遇见了徐炳超。他知道我是师铭泽的sub，问我为什么一个人在这里，我跟他说我从师铭泽家里逃出来了，他说他可以把我藏起来。”

“我没想到他也要我做他的sub，我都……都这样了，也不能和他说我其实根本不是圈内人呀……然后我就和他做了，他打人也好痛，比师铭泽还要痛一点。”

胡文煊带着一派天真单纯的神气委委屈屈的说着自己的凄惨经历，落在谷蓝帝眼里这点委屈真的是又可怜又好笑又可爱，他揉了揉胡文煊的头问，“你谁都瞒着，怎么肯告诉我？”

胡文煊睁大狐狸眼带着点无辜的看着谷蓝帝，“因为你对我好，不是为了打我。我猜你不会因为我不是圈内人就赶我走。”

“你从师铭泽家逃走，就是不想回家？”

“嗯。”胡文煊兴致很低，“只要能不回去，在哪里都好。”

“你家里人不会担心吗？”

“除了我哥，没人会担心我。”

又是个可怜孩子。谷蓝帝喟叹了一声。

“你现在打算怎么办？”

胡文煊忽闪了一下眼睛：“你能收留我吗？我可以帮你……帮你做什么都行。如果你也想要我做你的sub，我也不是不可以……你应该比他们都温柔一点吧？”

“我已经懂很多了……如果你现在想做的话，我也可以……可以帮你口。”胡文煊急切的自荐着，为了证明自己说的话并不是信口开河，他努力趴伏下来的伸长了脖子，去够谷蓝帝的裤子。

“够了。”谷蓝帝温柔又坚定的把胡文煊扶起来，在小孩不知所措的注视下说：“我从不强迫人，如果你不喜欢的话，就不用做我的sub。还有，我也不能这样对师铭泽，他那么喜欢你。”

小孩漂亮的眼睛里迅速蓄满了泪水，“我还得……还得回师铭泽那边去吗？”

“我相信师铭泽不会送你回家的。”

“可是……”胡文煊的眼泪又落了下来，“可是这两天，他快要弄死我了……我不敢和他一个人回去，他又会发疯！又会打我！你之前……也都看到了吧……而且我哥还说，过两天会再去找他……”

“如果告诉他你不是圈内人……”

“不可以！”胡文煊急切的喊，“他……这样的话，就不会再喜欢我了，然后就会赶我回家……总之不要告诉他。”

“好，好。”谷蓝帝安抚他，“我明天去和师铭泽聊聊，然后你可以先在蓝夜留几天，等你哥走了，你就和师铭泽回家好不好？”

“他不同意怎么办？”

“交给我吧。”

胡文煊皱着眉头想了好一会儿，才哼哼唧唧着答应了谷蓝帝的安排。胡文煊依旧保持着之前那个手脚绑在一起的姿势倚靠在床板上，等他意识到他已经用这样一个放荡的姿势和谷蓝帝聊了整整一个小时的天时，一种后知后觉的羞耻感迅速充斥了他的四肢百骸，他的脸涨的通红，小声问谷蓝帝能不能解开他。

谷蓝帝当然不能，镣铐的钥匙依旧在师铭泽身上。

“不过，这些都是丁飞俊设计的，丁飞俊应该可以解开。”谷蓝帝安慰他，“如果你想解开，我可以打电话叫丁飞俊过来。”

听到丁飞俊的名字，胡文煊微微颤抖了一下，下意识的想要拒绝，但是他想了一会儿，还是同意让谷蓝帝打电话给丁飞俊。

毕竟，他现在突然想上厕所了。

tbc


End file.
